


Don't Take the Girl

by starlight1721



Series: The Time Traveller and his Celestial Sentinel [14]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, The Magician's Apprentice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight1721/pseuds/starlight1721
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Tim McGraw's song and Twelve's begging for Clara's life to Davros because feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Take the Girl

He remembers meeting her Victorian echo. He had hated her. Her curiosity, her persistence, and yet, he'd loved her. Goodness, she'd been perfect. And he'd lost her, the Universe took her away.

 

He remembers finding her again in 2010s London. The original one. And goodness, she was bossy. Clara Oswin Oswald, so tiny and bossy, and goodness how it'd annoyed him at first. He'd hated that about her. Her rules... 'come back tomorrow, cause tomorrow I may say yes', only travelling on Wednesdays, we have to take the kids on a trip to keep them quiet, I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend, ugh, no other companion did that to him, ever. But he'd travel with her, because he didn't want them to take this impossible girl away from him again and she'd manage to rewrite his history, including herself in every nook and corner, bossing him around everywhere even then. And he'd fallen for her somewhere along the way.

 

He remembers regenerating with her right there. Goodness, he'd tried to get away. He wasn't her boyfriend or lover, he needed a separation from her. And yet, he couldn't go more than a few days without her before he came crawling right back.  

 

He remembers her beau, P.E., the soldier. Ugh, he'd loathed him. How dare he take his impossible girl away from him? And then he goes and bloody dies, driving  _his_ Clara into the deep end.

 

He remembers the Master turned Mistress, Missy. Her and her bloody cybermen that almost took Clara away from him once more.

 

He stands here, in front of Davros. He watches Missy die, watches Clara be the next one. He kneels, begs even, "No, not my Clara, please save her. No, save her. Oh, my Clara..." ... _Please, don't take the girl..._

 

He does, he takes her away and the Doctor, he aches... now, all of the universe must pay, it's history will be destroyed. He'll get the girl back...

 

  
_Take the hearts from my chest_  
_I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me_  
_Make this my last request_  
_Take me out of this world_  
_Davros, please don't take the girl_

 


End file.
